rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 2, Chapter 6.
(this is playing) 3D: Getting ready to launch. Pyrus: I AM ready to launch. 3D: Beat ya to it by 0.5 seconds. Drago: Jackass. Winx: ...whatever. Do these things have radio? Cuz-- Pyrus: I REMOVED YOURS. Everyone else's does though. Drago: Helps break the singing habit. Crimson: This thing should work. Pyrus: I believe that this team should commit itself to achieving the goal, before this day is out, of getting a space weapon free and returning it safely to the earth. 3D: Give me some of the fun this time. Destroyer: You don't call getting launched out of a 2-city size Destroyer fun? You're a jackass. Mechanical Voice: 3...2...1... (music is at 0:26) The spaceships lifted off. Voice: Liftoff, we have a liftoff. The ships flew into the atmosphere. 3D: Route set, prepare to jump to hyperspeed. Pyrus: Who the hell made you leader? (smirk) All right, 3...2..-- Winx: We already lifted off, Pyrus. Pyrus: (facepalms) NOW. (music is at 0:36) The ships flew past trillions of years worth of travel, twisting and turning automatically, following 3D's route. Flashes of color flew around them. When the ships returned to normal speed, it was as if they had traveled through time. Pyrus: Epic. (music is at 0:56) They landed on the planet. The ships transformed to tank mode and simply drove on. 3D: We should get there real soon. Pyrus: Why didn't we teleport? 3D: Out of range. Winx: (singing) Cuz, today I don't feel like doin any-- Pyrus and 3D: SHUT UP!! The tanks drove on. No signs of life were anywhere. Winx: I see metal. Pyrus: Good. Drive on. 3D: That's way too small. Pyrus: ...huh. They came across a tiny metal stump. Wolfox: These should activate like this. (comes out and pushes down the stump) The stump spun and shifted slowly. Gears extended and locked, then opened each other's gates. The whole structure shifted until a massive pillar came out of the ground. (music is at 2:12) Drago: What's...that? Pyrus: Something's in there. The structure shifted again. A door opened. Winx: (stops singing) Oh shizz.... Rainbow: That is one...big... 3D: MECHTOGAN. The massive mechtogan stepped out of a cloud of smoke. Mechtogan: I am Subterra Hyperboreon, guardian of this planet. State your buisiness. (music ends) Pyrus: We're here for the weapon. Hyperboreon's eyes shifted and rotated, analyzing the team. They shifted angrily. Hyperboreon: This planet is visited for nothing BUT that! (shifts gears in arm and nearly pulls out blades) For what purpose do you seek it? (other hand shifts into a cannon) Answer quickly. Drago: (goes into monster form) We need it for-- Hyperboreon: If you do not wish to fight, remain in ball form. I take it as an insult. (extends blades fully) I SAID RETURN TO BALL FORM! Drago: (returns to ball form) You gave me only 3 seconds to-- Hyperboreon: Focus on the task at hand, red one. For what do you seek this weapon? Pyrus: We are in a war, and-- Hyperboreon: You plan to escalate it? Drago: WILL YOU JUST LISTEN?! STOP INTERRUPTING US AND-- Hyperboreon: YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER?! I AM-- Drago: WE NEED TO GET IT FAST, AND-- Hyperboreon: (slashes at Drago, who dodges) DO NOT INTERRUPT ME! Drago: YOU JUST DID THE SAME TO ME! Hyperboreon: SILENCE! I AM A GUARDIAN OF THE SEVEN GREAT WEAPONS, I HAVE THE RIGHT! (aims cannon) YOU, HOWEVER, DO NOT. Pyrus: Hyperboreon, I will answer you. Our planet is being threatened. Already the hidden weapons have been used, by both sides. The order of the world as we know it will be destroyed if we can't defeat our enemy. Hyperboreon: Give me proof. Pyrus: We have no video recordings, but-- Hyperboreon: BEGONE! Pyrus threw out Drago, and the other Brawlers followed. Pyrus: HEAR US OUT. IF WE-- Hyperboreon: You have twice disrespected me, and refused to obey the high order of a guardian of the Seven! FOR THIS, YOU MUST DIE! Hyperboreon slashed at Drago. Drago: FUSION RUMBLE! (dodges and gets behind Hyperboreon) Pyrus: FUSION SHIELD! As Pyrus predicted, spikes extended from Hyperboreon's back. However, Drago blocked with the shield. Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (blasts Hyperboreon) Winx: SKY STRIKER! STEELBURN COMET! RANGROK BUSTER! 3D: STAR MERGE CANNON! The blasts all hit Hyperboreon in the head. The flares and explosions released sent everyone back, and blocked their vision. Drago: GET BACK! Hyperboreon's shield had protected him, and he bashed everyone away by extending his arm. Winx: ZEXINA SUIT, NUCLEARIX! (this starts playing at 2:32) Rainbow flew in, dodged cannon shots, and hurled daggers. Energy crackled from them and when they hit Hyperboreon. Hyperboreon: FOOL! (fires blade) Rainbow: (blocks) Try harder, big guy. (fires) Hyperboreon blocked with his arm, but a few blades came off. His shield wavered. Wolfox ran in too. He trapped Hyperboreon in lightning and fired. Rainbow landed and ran straight at Hyperboreon. Hyperboreon tried to break out, but Drago blasted his joints with Doomtronic. His movements were disrupted, and Rainbow tackled him. Rainbow: SHINING BLAZER! (electrocutes and burns him) Wolfox: RIP-THAT-SHIELD-DOWN! Rainbow pulled the shield apart and fired on Hyperboreon's face. Drago flew up, but Hyperboreon stood and extended maces. He bashed their suits off, then blasted Rainbow away. (music ends at 3:28) Infinity: (catches Rainbow) TERMINAL QUASAR! (fires) Hyperboreon blocked, but Drago blasted him so hard he fell with his face in the dirt. After that, he pounded the ground, unleashing lasers and spikes that erupted and hit all the Brawler Bakugan. He stood again. (this starts playing) Pyrus activated Destroyer. Winx activated Pyramid Nanos, and 3D activated a Pyramid Suit. Hyperboreon swung an axe at Destroyer, but he launched Aerogan over the sword. Aerogan: CRYSTALLINE ARMORY! (uses bayonets to attack Hyperboreon's shoulder) Hyperboreon missed, allowing a shot from Destroyer to hit his face. Pyrus: REVOLUTION DESTROYER FTW! Rainbow brought Hyperboreon down. He spun and threw her into Tay's swords, then kicked them away. Wolfox shot his foot while he kicked, making him fall. Drago shot him up before he could fall. Pyrus: GENERATION GUARDIAN! Destroyer flipped out multiple cannons and started blasting Hyperboreon around. He was shot to the ground and slashed, but Infinity lessened the slash by blasting a sword away. Hyperboreon: INSOLENT! RAAH! (pounds Infinity to ball form) Aerogan had made it into Hyperboreon's servos, and flooded them. He started to clutch his arm, but he activated and blasted Wolfox away. Wolfox: SPIRAL ARM SHIELD! (prevents losing) Destroyer got up and jumped over the blast. Drago: We'll take it from here. GENERATION DESTROYER! Pyrus: REVOLUTION ANNIHALATOR! The first shot was countered by Hyperboreon, but an even stronger shot came in through the smoke, and hit him in the face. He fell back, but landed on Winx's team, defeating them. Wolfox: I'm fine now! Let's GET SOME! 3D: As you like. STAR MERGE LOCK! Hyperboreon's limbs were bound to the ground by lasers. Wolfox prepared to fire. Pyrus: And now...GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Drago: This is the part where you beg pathetically. Hyperboreon: I AM A GUARDIAN! I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU! (is almost free) Drago: FIRE! (music ends, but this starts playing) A massive explosion blasted the Brawlers away. Drago and Wolfox missed. Pyrus: SONICANON, DESTROY! Destroyer aimed Sonicanon. Pyrus and team: Who's there? A massive Aquos Mechtogan helped Hyperboreon up. A purple laser, two green lasers, and three blue lasers blasted them both down again. Hyperboreon: ATLANTION! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THIS PLANET? Atlantion: Just as you were overpowered, I was as well. We fight together, brother. Necronoid landed on the ground, followed by Ziperator and WSkytruss. DQ: We've found the right star system. Necronoid, destroy them all. (teleports away) Necronoid: (growls) The others are freeing the first weapon. You two will assist me in destroying these fools! Drago: Not today, Necronoid. XANTHIUM DESTROYER, ENGAGE! Hyperboreon: THE HIDDEN WEAPONS! YOU DARE?! Atlantion: We will reclaim them. Necronoid: SURRENDER THE WEAPON...TO ME! RBL and Nincan flew down in their ships, towing along DQ's and Wolf's ships. RBL: Our Bakugan are digging them up. Necronoid: (in thoughts) So...they abandon their Bakugan as well? Wolf's team growled. RBL and Nincan teleported away. (music is at 1:06) Pyrus: Pay attention...this is the part where we hand your asses to you all. Hyperboreon: We switch opponents, Brother. Atlantion: Agreed. You are better suited for battle with those I have fought. Atlantion twisted around Xanthum's shots, dodging each one, then hitting it in the leg joints. It started to stumble. Wolfox: STAR MERGE LOCK! (traps Atlantion) Atlantion twisted between the lasers and spun with blades. Drago: This thing is flexible! Hyperboreon blasted Ziperator down. WSkytruss created diversions, but was stabbed with one of the spines. Necronoid: In a contest of strength...I am the far superior! DIE! (tackles Hyperboreon) Hyperboreon quickly proved Necronoid wrong, but was blasted away. Necronoid: If not in strength...then in all else! (runs at Hyperboreon) Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (blasts) Atlantion twisted around, but a missile barrage surrounded him and blasted him away. Atlantion: WHAT?! HYPERBOREON, COME! I NEED YOUR ASSIST-- Necronoid threw Hyperboreon at Atlantion. They both rolled away. (music is at 2:10) Necronoid: Now...I tell you again, Drago. GIVE ME THE XANTHIUM! Drago: I'M NEVER GIVING YOU THIS DESTROYER! Necronoid: Oh...so unwise. Drago: Look around you! You can't defeat us! Pyrus: Give it up, Necronoid. (music is at 2:37) RBLSkytruss, RBLJaakor, and Mosk all slammed down onto Xanthium. They had grown far bigger than before, and slammed him down. Necronoid: RAAH! UNDERWORLD CANNON! (blasts Xanthium's cockpit as it falls) Drago: ARGH! Destroyer rolled over, slamming and crushing RBL's team and Mosk. He trapped them between his missiles, incapacitating them. 3D: They shouldn't get up for a few hours. Winx: LOOK OUT! (music is at 2:40) Necronoid blasted Xanthium aside. He was, after all, evolved, whether a Death God or not. Xanthium got up again and blasted, but Necronoid blocked with a shield and left the shield behind to suck up the blast. As Xanthium was held in place, he shot it down. Pyrus: GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Drago: FORCE FUSION STRIKER! Necronoid was trapped in a laser cage that even he couldn't break, then blasted full force. He stretched out his hand. Necronoid: YOUR LIVES ARE MY RIGHT! SERVE ME FOREVER! (sucks in RBL, Nincan, and their Bakugan through his hand) Necronoid was protected, but severely injured. Destroyer: THAT WON'T LAST FOR LONG! REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (music is at 3:05) Destroyer tossed up Necronoid, blasted him multiple times, and slashed his faces. Necronoid fired back, but the swords were so dense they reflected his blast at his face. Destroyer shot at the back of his heads, and forced them inward. Necronoid: (muffled so that no one hears him) BINOKEEN..IS USELESS! The Xanthium pounded Necronoid into the ground and hit him with a supercharged Sonicanon blast. He was forced to retreat by teleporting, but left a piece of metal. (music ends) Necronoid's thoughts: The one useful thing DQ did in terms of battle... Destroyer: RUN! Winx: SPACE-TIME BOMB! Pyrus: What's a-- The bomb exploded. Destroyer and Drago returned to ball form, but Xanthium had been caught by the foot. Drago: NO! Destroyer: WHA... The Xanthium was warped and split, then its pieces were crushed and erased from space and time. Pyrus: No... 3D: We're almost out of oxygen. Wolfox is too tired to make more. Pyrus: Return...to base. We'll refill on oxygen, then return here to get the weapons. We can't waste any time... (scene changes) DQ: Necronoid. Your performance has been pathetic. When you are healed, we will go to the star system and take the weapons. Necronoid's thought: Feh. Your performance has been worse...I destroyed the Xanthium. (scene changes) Ziperator: I have them. The coordinates. WSkytruss: Good work. Get them to Necronoid at the first opportunity. And-- Wolf entered the room. Wolf: Get ready. We're about to go. Wolf's team only growled. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts